


Fic Bites - Vampire Knight

by monkeydra



Series: Fic Bites [20]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydra/pseuds/monkeydra
Summary: some short fics I wrote for Vampire Knight





	Fic Bites - Vampire Knight

“I hate you,” he hissed, his gun under Kaname’s chin and his eyes glowing under the deep red of his hood.

“I know,” he replied, wrapping a hand around Zero’s wrist, not moving to pull the gun away, only rubbing a gentle thumb over the thrum of his pulse. He pushed the gun against his skin harder, but Kaname only reached a hand up to push the hood down and cup a hand over his cheek.

“Defend yourself,” he growled.

“…No.”


End file.
